


fan art of fanfics

by ardlz



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardlz/pseuds/ardlz
Summary: wow my first contribution ever. im just glad im finally contributing even though i've been lurking for so long.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	1. vamp nines

**Author's Note:**

> wow my first contribution ever. im just glad im finally contributing even though i've been lurking for so long.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vamp nines inspired by uncon's vampire fic delicatesse.


	2. gavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angel gavin from uncon's story, flying with crooked wings.


	3. gavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reworked an old drawing


End file.
